Under My Breath
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: "La idea la parecía un poco ridicula, y de no ser así Infantil; pero él no parecía mostrar en mucho Atención hacia su Persona.Inhaló un poco de aire, cerrando sus ojos mientras dejaba las palabras Fluir...-K-kurosaki-kun...y-yo te..."IchigoXInoue DRABBLE


Suele haber ese tipo de días en que uno NO tiene absolutamente nada que hacer en la escuela, a pesar de que la maestra de Física esté regañando a todos sus alumnos ante el hecho de que nadie le está prestando atención. Si...hoy fue uno de esos tipicos días en que no había nada que hacer, y por ello decidí continuar escribiendo Drabbles que quizá, no tengan ni trama ni sentido.

Aclarando también, que quizá sean aburridos por el hecho de que mi persona descargó todo su aburrimiento en este escrito...

**Disclaimer: Bleach NO es de nuestra Propiedad.**

-Dialogos-

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Under my Breath~<strong>_

_**-Drabble-**_

Aquel atardecer parecía más que deslumbrante cuando lo veía reflejado tras los avellanados ojos del joven peli-naranja, atrayendo a su rostro una corta y tímida sonrisa. No lograba recordar exactamente el cómo había terminado junto a esa persona que tanto amaba cerca de la orilla de uno de los tantos ríos que llenaban la ciudad, sentada a tan corta distancia de ese chico. Él parecía estar completamente perdido en pensamiento, ignorando, quizá, el hecho de que ella se encontraba sentada a su costado.

Aquella sonrisa que antes se encontraba plasmada en su rostro se vio remplazada por una pequeña mueca ante su supuesto disgusto sobre la situación, la cual parecía más como un infantil puchero cuando infló las mejillas.

-Kurosaki-kun…

Le había llamado, y también como se lo había esperado, no obtuvo respuesta. Soltó un corto suspiro, recargando su cabeza contra el hombro del chico.

Segundos después de haber realizado dicha acción se percató de su error, sonrojándose. Se quedó ahí, recargada sobre él mientras que en silencio intentaba pescar aquella aroma que caracterizaba a su querido peli-naranja. El olor del río. El olor del húmedo césped. El olor que atraía el frío viento al chocar contra las flores…Todos eran olores distintos, viéndose a fin de cuentas incapaz de reconocer el aroma del joven.

Frunció un poco su ceño, comenzando otra vez a reincorporarse en su lugar, creyendo que estaba siendo una molestia hacia el chico. Pero aquel brazo que segundos después le rodeó por sobre sus hombros le impidió el llegar a realizar dicha acción, su cabeza volviendo a caer sobre su hombro; salvo que ésta vez existía la excepción de que una cálida sensación invadía completamente su cuerpo, encontrándose soltando un relajante suspiro.

-¿Por qué?

La ronca y masculina voz de Ichigo le había vuelto a sacar de su trance, girando un poco su rostro para encontrarse con esos avellanados ojos del joven que por cada segundo que pasaba, parecían brillas con el mismo destello que producía el sol durante un atardecer. Y nuevamente, se encontró sintiendo algo de calor en su rostro.

Al no encontrar las palabras correctas para responder, balbuceó un pequeño "¿Eh?", al cual Ichigo sonrió; aunque, a pesar de aquella línea arqueada que decoraba sus labios, ese ceño fruncido que tan bien le caracterizaba seguía posado en su rostro.

-¿Por qué querías quitarte?- se volvió a repetir, ésta vez siendo más especifico al creer que no había entendido a lo que se refería.

Inoue desvió nerviosamente la mirada, posando sus manos sobre su pecho al sentir que perdía nuevamente la capacidad del habla; los latidos de su acelerado corazón chocando contra su pecho.

-C-creí…- tartamudeó, entrecerrando su mirada. -…c-creí que…molestaba a Kurosaki-kun…

Ichigo soltó una pequeña mofa, apegando más a la castaña contra su cuerpo. Inoue no pudo evitar el soltar un pequeño grito, su voz saliendo como el chillido de un ratón asustado.

-No,- murmuro, regresando su mirada hacia la cristalina agua del lago -sólo me encontraba pensando…

-Lo sé.- dijo suavemente, cerrando sus ojos.

Aquella cercanía…era la primera vez en que se encontraba tan cerca de su preciado Kurosaki-kun, y eso le traía una inmensa felicidad. Ahora era capaz de percibir aquel aroma que había estado intentando buscar en el chico, atrayéndole un suspiro más.

Kurosaki olía como a fresas, pero no era un aroma dulce, pero tampoco lo era amargo…era casi como una combinación entre fresas y chocolate. A pesar de intentar describir aquella imagen que invadía su mente, se vio incapaz de ello; pero su felicidad jamás le abandonó, arrogantemente creyéndose en algo superior al guardar el secreto dentro de su mente, su corazón.

Le volvió a dedicar una mirada más, percatándose nuevamente de lo distante que se veían los ojos del chico, el primer pensamiento que cruzó su mente siendo que otra vez se encontraba pensando en cosas las cuales ella era completamente desconocedora dé. Y al saber eso le atrajo una idea un tanto bochornosa, volviendo a bajar su mirada hacia sus manos, las cuales parecían casi blancas ante la fuerza que aplicaba al mantenerlas cerradas en puño.

-Kurosaki-kun…- intentó llamar su nombre en busca de alguna respuesta. Seguía inexpresivo, con esa misma mirada perdida.

Se acurrucó contra su hombro, dejando ahora su cabeza caer contra su pecho. Aquellas palabras que tanto deseaba expresar se encontraban ya sobre la punta de su lengua, más que listas para ser articuladas con todo el sentir de su corazón; pero a su vez, sentía miedo de aquella reacción que podría llegar a recibir por parte del peli-naranja.

-Kurosaki-kun.

Volvió a intentar llamar su nombre, obteniendo a fin de cuentas aquel famoso silencio que se había imaginado recibir.

Quizá…, comenzó a pensar un tanto esperanzada, sintiendo un leve rubor teñir sus mejillas.

-Y-yo…- dudaba, y ese sentir tan solo empeoraba la situación en la que se encontraba.

-T-te…

Inhaló un poco de aire, inflando un poco sus cachetes; tenía aquel infantil pensamiento que tras realizar dicha acción, obtendría algo de valor para terminar con aquella silenciosa confesión.

-T-te a-amo…

Logró decir las palabras de forma entrecortada, sonriendo ante ello. Tan siquiera se había visto capaz de decir aquella oración sin morir de vergüenza en el transcurso…

-Te amo, Kurosaki-kun.

Ella no se percató de ello, o jamás hubiera notado aquel pequeño cambio que se mostró en el rostro del peli-naranja, pero tras escuchar sus palabras se encontró embozando una corta sonrisa, una la cual no tenía comparación con aquellas que ella hubiera visto con anterioridad. Y mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir la fuerte briza nocturna, dijo:

-Yo también, Inoue.

* * *

><p>Otra vez mi persona mostrando su honestidad: Honestamente, NO soy Fan de IchigoXInoue; leo más FanFics referentes al IchiRuki o HitsuRuki...o simplemente algún Yaoi *cough*, pero de tener recuerdo dé, no he leído algún Fic en dónde ésta pareja obtenga el protagonico...razón por la cuál creo que todo se torno así...en unasituación un tanto bochornosa...<p>

Si fue de su agrado, nos haría feliz el poder contar con algún Review de su parte. No se ven obligados a *bloody murder*...pero realmente nos harían el día a varios de los integrantes de Ballad of Sinners (^w^)

Gracias por leer...y si mi ocio y aburrimiento siguen como van...quizá venga publicando algo IchiRuki o de ésta pareja otra vez muy pronto...

Saludos~

**_-XING-_**


End file.
